Bukan Orang Ketiga
by mommiji aki
Summary: tiba-tiba saja ditunangankan? bukan masalah. tapi kalau orang yang ditunangkan denganmu sikapnya langsung dingin di pertemuan pertama, tentu saja bikin nervous. tidak? tapi Mizki iya.


**Bukan Orang Ketiga**

**Disclaimer : **Yamaha

**mommiji aki**

**2012**

* * *

Anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu melirik takut-takut pada pemuda di hadapannya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah setelah melihat lebih jelas. Pemuda tersebut bisa dibilang tampan, mata emasnya terlihat tajam dan ekspresinya yang datar justru membuatnya terlihat lebih keren.

Mizki—nama anak perempuan itu—kembali menunduk. Sudah sejak tadi mereka duduk semeja, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang membuka suara. Mizki terlalu malu dan gugup untuk berbicara sementara pemuda di hadapannya tidak bisa dia baca kenapa tidak juga membuka pembicaraan.

Maka sejak tadi hanya ada keheningan saja yang ada di meja tersebut. Sementara pemuda di depannya hanya memperhatian keluar jendela, Mizki sejak tadi sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. Bahkan minuman yang mereka pesan tidak tersentuh sama sekali sejak seorang _waiter _mengantarkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Berbagai pemikiran mampir di otaknya mengenai kenapa pemuda di hadapannya diam terus sejak tadi. Apakah dirinya tidak menarik? Ataukah pemuda tersebut membenci acara pertemuan mereka ini yang sudah diatur oleh orang tua mereka? Ataukah dirinya justru sudah dibenci hingga melihat wajahnya saja pemuda itu tidak mau?

Lalu kenapa pemuda itu tidak segera pergi saja?

Mizki menghela nafas perlahan, tidak ingin pemuda di hadapannya mendengar helaan nafasnya. Mungkin nanti ia akan tambah dibenci. Setelah lama menahan diri, Mizki akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ma—maaf." Panggilnya pelan. Pemuda itu tidak menengok, hanya meliriknya dengan datar.

"A—aku ke toilet sebentar."

Tidak menjawab, pemuda tersebut justru kembali menoleh ke jendela tanpa merespons apapun. Sedikit kecewa, Mizki segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju toilet.

Sampai di toilet, Mizki segera memperhatikan bayangan yang terpantul di cermin. Hari ini ia menguncir setengah rambutnya, memakai dress sederhana berwarna putih dengan aksen merah muda senada rambutnya yang dibelikan ibunya, bahkan sedikit memoles wajahnya dengan _make up _tipis. Tapi sepertinya penampilannya yang berbeda dari biasanya ini tidak berhasil menarik tunangannya tersebut.

Ya, acara hari ini memang acara yang telah ditentukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka untuk mempertemukan keduanya. Pertama kali Mizki mendengar dirinya ditunangkan, ia cukup terkejut. Tapi sejak kecil ia tidak pernah menentang orang tuanya, jadi Mizki hanya mengangguk setuju ketika orang tuanya memintanya menemui tunangan yang telah ditetapkan ini.

Tapi melihat reaksi pemuda tadi, sepertinya pertunangan mereka tidak akan berhasil. Keluarganya—dan keluarga pemuda itu—termasuk keluarga kolot yang masih menuntut anaknya menikahi calon pilihan keluarganya.

Mizki mungkin tidak bisa menolak keluarganya, tapi melihat pemuda itu juga rasanya ia tak tega. Pemuda bernama Yuuma itu sepertinya terlihat sangat enggan dengan pertunangan mereka ini. Jadi, kalau ia berbicara dengan keluarganya dan keluarga Yuuma secara baik-baik, sepertinya mereka bisa mengerti.

_'Aku belum pernah menolak perintah _chichieu _dan _hahaeu _selama ini. Mungkin mereka mau menyanggupi yang satu ini?' _Pikir Mizki optimis.

Selama ini Mizki tidak pernah berhubungan dengan anak laki-laki manapun karena masuk sekolah khusus putri, kecuali saat ia Sekolah Dasar. Jadi, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan jika harus menikah dengan pilihan orang tuanya. Tapi jika pemuda yang dijodohkan dengannya tidak rela, lain lagi ceritanya. Ia juga tidak ingin kehidupannya nanti harus berat sebelah.

Mizki menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia harus bersemangat, seperti biasanya. Maka setelah memutuskan seperti itu, dia segera melangkah keluar dari toilet dan kembali menemui Yuuma.

.

.

.

"Yu—Yuuma-_kun_." Panggil Mizki setelah memberanikan diri. Seperti halnya tadi, Yuuma hanya meliriknya dengan datar. "Ku—kurasa pertemuan kita hari ini sampai di—di sini saja?"

Anak kelas tiga menengah itu berkata dengan gugup. Mereka memang tidak berbicara atau bahkan hanya sekedar saling tatap. Namun ia memutuskan pertemuan ini berakhir sekarang bukan karena sudah tidak tahan kesunyian di antara mereka, tapi membebaskan Yuuma.

Habis pemuda itu kelihatan tidak senang sama sekali, jadi untuk apa juga mereka tetap berada dalam satu ruangan jika hanya saling diam. Mereka sudah bertemu, hal itu yang paling tidak bisa Mizki beritahukan pada orang tuanya. Yuuma juga bisa melapor pada orang tuanya mereka sudah bertemu. Jadi, tidak masalah jika mereka segera berpisah walau hanya bertemu selama... tiga puluh menit.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku duluan ya." Mizki berdiri dan membenarkan letak tasnya. Ia melambai kecil dan segera melangkah keluar dari restauran tersebut.

Kesannya memang terburu-buru, mau bagaimana lagi, Mizki bukan tipe orang yang senang berada dalam suasana canggung seperti tadi. Dia juga tidak ingin menyiksa Yuuma dengan lebih lama membiarkan pemuda itu bersama dengan gadis pemalu sepertinya.

.

.

.

Mizki menghela nafas, ia melirik jam tangannya. Hari masih siang, jadi daripada segera pulang ke rumah, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu.

Pertama, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku. Mizki memang suka membaca di waktu senggangnya jika tidak harus mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya atau mengobrol dengan temannya. Niatnya ke toko buku tadinya hanya sekedar ingin melihat-lihat saja, tapi ternyata ia keluar dengan menenteng belanjaan.

Kemudian Mizki juga melihat-lihat ke toko baju. Kali ini ia benar-benar hanya melihat-lihat tanpa membeli apapun. Tapi godaan untuk membeli baju memang sedikit sulit ditolak. Gadis itu hampir saja menarik satu baju yang menarik minatnya.

Lelah berjalan-jalan, gadis itu beristirahat di cafe kecil di sekitar sana. Ia memesan _vanilla latte _sebelum mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di luar arena cafe.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan Yuuma. Benar-benar pertemuan yang sangat singkat. Bahkan Mizki hanya mendengar suara tunangannya itu ketika dia memperkenalkan diri dan memesan minumannya.

Bahkan acara jalan-jalannya saja lebih lama dibandingkan pertemuannya itu.

_'Mungkin aku memang tidak menarik dan dibenci karena terlalu diam.' _Pikir gadis itu lemas.

Bukan sepenuhnya salah Mizki sebenarnya. Ia besar sebagai anak yang penurut. Ketika memasuki jenjang sekolah menengah, ia masuk ke sekolah khusus putri dan tidak pernah melakukan kontak dengan anak laki-laki seusianya. Gadis tersebut juga tidak pernah ikut jika diajak pergi dalam acara _goukon_.

Karena hal itu pula, Mizki selalu canggung jika harus dihadapkan dengan lawan jenis. Apalagi pertemuannya dengan Yuuma tadi yang pertama denga titel sebagai tunangan, tentu saja terasa beban dua kali lipat baginya.

Mizki menggeleng kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan segala pemikirannya. Sebaiknya ia cepat pulang dan tidur saja.

.

.

.

"Lihat, lihat. Pemuda itu keren sekali!" Mizki yang sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya menoleh pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih berada di kelas dan sedang melihat keluar jendela. "Aih, kira-kira dia sedang menunggu siapa ya?"

Tidak ambil pusing, selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Mizki segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia sebenarnya penasaran juga, tapi dia sendiri kan juga ingin keluar gedung sekolah. Nanti juga saat melewati pagar sekolah ia bisa melihatnya langsung dari dekat.

Sekolah khusus putri yang Mizki datangi ini juga menganut sistem asrama, jadi cukup wajar jika anak-anak perempuannya cukup histeris jika melihat lawan jenis. Terkecuali beberapa murid yang memang diperbolehkan tidak tinggal di asrama karena satu dan lain hal.

Mizki salah satunya. Ayahnya lebih menyukai anak perempuannya tinggal di rumah daripada di asrama sekolah, lebih mudah diawasi katanya.

Gadis dengan aura merah muda tersebut _sih, _menerima saja keputusan ayahnya itu. Habis mau melarang juga ia tidak punya alasan kuat kenapa harus menolak. Kegiatan belajarnya selama ini baik-baik saja walaupun berada di rumah, tidak pernah bermasalah dengan catatan kehadiran atau punya sejarah datang terlambat, dan pengawasan di rumahnya justru lebih ketat daripada pengawasan di asrama. Lihat,tidak ada alasan apapun baginya untuk tinggal di asrama.

Mizki membenarkan sepatunya sebelum melangkah keluar gedung. Beberapa kali ia tersenyum dan menyapa balik teman-teman sekolahnya yang ia kenal ataupun mengenalnya. Dirinya memang tidak bisa dibilang punya teman akrab di sekolah, tapi kalau sekedar teman biasa saja dia punya banyak. Karena tidak sekali atau dua kali Mizki diminta para guru untuk membimbing murid yang memiliki nilai yang bermasalah. Lagipula di awal tahun ajaran baru ini, dirinya hampir saja dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS.

Mizki memperlambat langkahnya begitu sosok yang tadi dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya mulai terlihat. Memang jaraknya masih cukup jauh, tapi rambut berwarna merah muda itu jelas tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang.

Semakin dekat dengan sosok tersebut, Mizki semakin yakin bahwa yang sedang bersandar pada motor di dekat gerbang sekolahnya itu adalah... tunangannya, alias Yuuma.

Mizki mulai panik, langkhnya benar-benar terhenti. Berbagai pertanyaan segera berputar di benaknya.

Kenapa Yuuma bisa berada di depan sekolahnya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu sekolahnya? Ada apa pemuda itu ada di sana? Apa tujuan Yuuma kemari adalah dirinya atau orang lain yang kebetulan juga berada di sekolahnya? Apakah pertemuan mereka kemarin benar-benar membuat pemuda itu kesal hingga sekarang ia muncul di sekolahnya untuk mengeluarkan unek-uneknya? Apakah dirinya berada dalam masalah?

Dan pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat matanya berputar terus-menerus berdatangan.

'_Apa aku lewat belakang sekolah saja? Jauh sih, tapi daripada terlibat masalah? Lebih aman kalau di rumah.' _Pikir Mizki benar-benar dilanda kepanikan.

Terlalu lama berpikir dan berdiam diri, sepertinya keberadaan Mizki sudah dirasakan oleh Yuuma. Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat langsung pada Mizki.

Gadis itu tersentak, dengan refleks seorang mangsa yang merasa terancam, Mizki segera memutar tubuhnya dan lari sekuat tenaga dari jangkauan Yuuma.

.

TBC

.


End file.
